communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Travel test 1
Hotels and lodging [http://www.clearstay.com/Default.aspx ClearStay.com] has thousands of vacation homes located all over. Check out our [http://www.clearstay.com/LastMinuteDeals.aspx Last Minute Deals] page for great deals in amazing locations. Attractions Bamyan buddhas and Band-e-amir During the Taleban we all heard about the destruction of the giant Buddha statues in the village of Bamyan, Afghanistan, but there is so much mre to see in the province of Bamyan. Yes, go and see what was destroyed (or what is left of it) but if you go that far, include time for a 6 hr round trip to the most beautiful vista you will ever see. Band-e-amir. This is a series of 7 connected lakes, that because of a high concentration of calcium in the water has dammed itself into the 7 lage configuration. You will drive 3 hours out of the village of Bamyan to the top of the mountains, and continue through the most peaceful rolling mountain top grassland area you will ever experience. You are at the top of the world, but still surrounded and comforted by the far peaks of the Hindu Kush mountains. You can stop half way to clean out your air filters, and eat fresh yoghurt that is kept cold in the snow melt, even in August. As you near the lakes it will appear as if the land ends, and you are looking out over the mesas of the US west, but the last rise will place you several hundred feet above these gorgeous turquoise and sapphire lakes. Take a picnic, and if peaceful enough pitch a tent and enjoy the sites and the people. You can only travel into this area from Late May through late August, as it begins freezing by September. I will drop a photo in later. Go, experience and enjoy one of the last "untouched" areas of the world. Beelee Beelee 08:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) rebcarter2008@yahoo.com Tatev Monastery This place is a stunning combination of nature and architecture, with the fortification walls shooting up as a continuation of sheer, 850 meter cliffs. The monastery is over 1,000 years old and used to be an extremely wealthy landowning power with an important regional role in religion, education, economics and military. There are some fun quirks here, like the "swinging column", a tall stone column with a cross on top which supposedly would lean over with a poke of a finger, then right itself. There are faint frescoes remaining from long ago, and some incredibly intricate decorative carvings and crosses. Inside the compound is are a few chapels as well, many lay areas with multiple levels, a spring, and a damaged bell tower. Outside are more ruins, a massive millstone and mill, a tall waterfall and a canyon with a natural land bridge below. The land bridge, known as Satan's bridge, has lukecool springs for swimming, a carbonated spring for drinking, and if you climb down the cliff, some underground caverns and formations that the river runs past. Shopping Maps and transportation Getting to Exploring Practical information and resources *Top 10 Most Expensive Cities In The World - Features some of the most expensive cities around the world. Restaurants Text with links to user-reviews on other pages Nightlife an irish pub - the best laugh ^^, whoever wrote this is right! Photo gallery Everything else External resources Add links to other sites here Category:Places